kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyna Blade
This is an article about the boss called Dyna Blade. For the sub-game of the same name, go to Dyna Blade (Sub-Game). Dyna Blade is a recurring boss and sometimes ally in the Kirby series. She appears with her own sub game in Kirby Super Star, and makes a minor appearance in Kirby Air Ride. She even starred in an early episode of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime. Physical Appearance Dyna Blade's first appearance depicts her as an enormous, armored bird with white feathers on her chest and red feathers on her head. She also has rainbow-colored feathers covering her metal wings. She wears red armor with yellow rims and has a blue stone on her chest. She has a yellow Mohawk and red and blue feathers around her eyes. In Kirby's Air Ride, Dyna Blade was given a much more detailed design, now having textured feathers and an overall more detailed appearance. Her head and Mohawk were much smaller than they were in Kirby Super Star and her armor and head feathers were now more crimson and maroon as opposed to the bright red previously used. Dyna Blade's design remains the same in Kirby Super Star Ultra, albeit for bearing more resemblance to her earlier look. In the Kirby games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In her titular sub-game, Dyna Bade is ruining everyone's crops. However, unknown to Kirby, she was just trying to feed her young chicks. Kirby goes after her and eventually defeats her. Kirby wanted to make up for this, so he feeds the chicks apples from Whispy's branches and teaches them how to fly. In the sub-game "Meta Knight's Revenge", Dyna Blade appears to help Kirby after he was blown off of the Halberd, but was gunned down by the crew on board. Dyna Blade also appears as a card in the mini-game Card Swipe and the sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra in Kirby Super Star Ultra. ''Kirby Air Ride'' Dyna Blade also appears in Kirby Air Ride as one of the events in City Trial mode. In the event, she would stand in one spot and sometimes fly from place to place before flying away for good. In City Trail's checklist, Dyna had two boxes dedicated to her. One involved damaging her, and the other involved her landing on Kirby. Whenever she is damaged, Dyna Blade drops a large amount of Power Ups. Other ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl she appears as an unlockable trophy. The trophy is obtained by completing All-Star Mode on Very Hard difficulty with any character. Trophy Description A monstrous bird with white- and rainbow-colored bladed wings and huge talons. Challengers who face Dyna Blade are forced to contend with her speed and armor plating that can reflect any attack. The only weak point is her head. In Kirby Super Star, she's destroying Dream Land's crops, but there's apparently a perfectly good reason for this. * Kirby Super Star (1996) * Kirby Air Ride (2003) Trivia * Dyna Blade's name comes from the fact that she has sharp, sword-like wings, and the word dynamic (as in destructive). * It is unknown what species of bird Dyna Blade is but she bears resemblance to the hawk. * In Kirby Air Ride and Super Star's instruction manual, she was mistakenly referred to as male. Artwork Image:Dynablade.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies